FIP Government History
Overview The Federal Independent Party has been an official registered party in the Federal Republic of Solentia since August 2414. It is the descendent of the Xzarin Catholic Party and the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party. The Federal Independent Party is a popular political organization that maintains a strong value of experience, negotiation, cooperation, and bi-partisan politics. Party Ideologies Over the several decades the Federal Independent Party has served in the Solentian Government, it has had several different ideologies. All however, have maintained a sense of independent politics. Extreme Centrist Era Began: 2414 Ended: 2419 From 2414 - 2419, the Federal Independent Party continued through an era of extreme centrist politics and ideologies. It attempted to remain as neutral as possible while still maintaining strong policies to pass all FIP legislation. Party leaders worked very well with most parties in the Senate and hammered out several coalitions and alliances while still maintaining its own independence. Party leaders had notable success during this era and cooperation was abundant with all other parties. Center Right Era Began: 2419 Ended: 2425 From 2419 - 2425, the Federal Independent Party carried on from extreme centrist politics to a center right ideology. In a move more influenced by the Conservative Party of Solentia, the party became more conservative orientated. However, it still maintained values of centrist politics and even a few policies it witheld were leftist. For the most part though, the Federal Independent Party created more conservative laws and militaristic legislations. Party leaders had adequate success during this era and cooperation was generally good with all other parties. Conservative Era Began: 2425 Ended: 2428 From 2425 - 2428, the Federal Independent Party moved from center right to conservative. After a break with FIP's strongest ally, the Conservative Party of Solentia, the party became more conservative to appease the rightist sector of Solentian voters which at the time seemed to have grown. Party leaders also hoped that if its politics were more conservative, the CPS might have rejoined with the party. However, both ideas were wrong and proved unsuccessful. Party leaders had poor success during this era and cooperation was generally fine with all other parties. Center Left Era Began: 2428 Ended: 2444 From 2428 to 2444, the Federal Independent Party moved from conservative to center left, incorporating progressive politics into its ideology. It was at the time regarded sometimes as being more than center left, but the party itself has claimed to be center left. Party leaders had mixed success during this era and cooperation had been successful with most parties with the exception of a few enemy parties. Center Era Began: 2444 Ended: Present From 2444 to now, the Federal Independent Party has moved completely from left to center. It is fiscally liberal on a nationally based budget, but conservative on smaller scaled programs. It has become socially conservative, but liberal on key traditional issues. It has become more capitalist on economic issues, but remains ever faithful to Unions and labor organizations. Party Leaders: Past & Present The Federal Independent Party has had several leaders over the years in each notable position. Most have made a significant mark in Solentian history and government. The positions are in order of most powerful to least powerful inner-party positions. However, all positions, no matter what rank they are within the party, are significant. Party President Party Chairman Party Majority/Minority Leader Party Senate Speaker Party Majority/Minority Whip Party Senate Secretary Government History The Federal Independent Party was formed on August 2414, a descendent of two immensely popular parties, the Xzarin Catholic Party and the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party. After the Xzarin Catholic Party was reformed it became the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party due to it becoming more and more secular among other factors. As the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party became excessively involved in rooting out terrorists it became a fanatical group which became disliked by parties within the Senate. However, it should be noted that it still remained electorally powerful and was popular among citizens. 2414 - 2418 During the term of 2414 - 2418, the Federal Independent Party worked with success with most parties elected to the Senate body.